This invention relates to a type of swimming goggles, particularly the one with lenses formed in a monobloc that can be planted to become one unit with a lens frame unit, a nose bridge and a protective pad, while the protective pad will cover both eyes within a same space to provide the user with a wider vision.
The conventional type of swimming goggles for swimming pools is equipped with protective pads. But, as shown in FIG. 6, the conventional swimming goggles involve protective pads that cover the areas surrounding the eye pits, the protective pads will have a sucking force acting on the areas surrounding the eye pits. Therefore, the wearer""s eyes will have an uncomfortable feeling of being compressed after they are worn for a period of time, or particularly after diving into the water. Furthermore, conventional swimming goggles have two lenses, at left and right sides, whether they are fixed thereon by inserting or planting, resulting in sophisticated assembling processes and a limited visibility.
It is therefore a major objective of this invention to provide a type of swimming goggles for swimming pools, involving a protective pad functioning as a mask to cover both eyes of the user in a same one space. Furthermore, the area covered by the mask will be outside the eye pits, therefore, there will be no feeling of eyeballs being pressed, the user then can feel comfortable contact with the mask. Because the lens is planted as one monobloc piece, it will provide firm and convenient assembling effects, as well as broader visibility because of its larger area.
The invention of swimming goggles is characterized in that: the lens frame unit, the nose bridge and the protective pad composing the invention of swimming goggles are made of flexible materials, in which, the lens frame unit comprises a front frame unit and a rear frame unit. The front frame unit has a nose bridge that joins the upper and lower parts of the front frame unit to form left and right frame openings, the two frame openings respectively having accommodating grooves; the rear frame unit extending horizontally from the rim of the front frame unit. The protective pad is located a step lower than the rear frame unit, and tapered off from the rim to the end; the two lenses of the swimming goggles are made of rigid materials, their rims and nose bridge being planted and fixed into the accommodating grooves and the nose bridge that are planted into the frame openings of the front frame unit.
Same as the aforementioned characteristics, there are filling holes on the rim of the lens formed in monobloc and on the joining part, so the filling agent can reinforce firmer assembly with the front frame unit. Furthermore, there are more filling holes on the joining part than on the rims, in order to reinforce the assembly of the nose bridge with the joining part.
Another characteristic of the invention of swimming goggles lies in that: at the left and right sides of the rear frame unit are extended sections for the purpose of connection with the headbands. On the extended section is a joining unit that can be joined with one end of the headband.